


Catching a Mouse

by Snarkie



Series: Cat and Mouse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caught, Crimes & Criminals, Demons, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, You dare burn my city?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkie/pseuds/Snarkie





	Catching a Mouse

Kielbase had him, Tal had to admit. They had been playing a game of cat-and-mouse for upwards of a hundred years now, but Kielbase had caught him, and wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.  
The demon had appeared in front of him in the alleyway, seeming to have fallen from the sky. He had probably been waiting on top of one of the buildings, ready to pounce. He was quicker than Tal, and stronger, and only their matched intellect, and Tal's inhuman luck, kept him an inch ahead at any given moment. He couldn't even run, really. He preferred having Kielbase watch as he wreaked havoc over the demon's precious city. He enjoyed watching the stupid humans panic, almost as if it were sport, nearly as much as he enjoyed angering Kiel. What he did not enjoy was getting caught.  
Yes, Kiel had him. Even though the twenty-first century had all sorts of wonderful technology for restraining baddies- (including Tal), who ironically had invented much of it himself for use on Kielbase, but could never catch his nemesis no matter how he tried- the older demon preferred more archaic methods of confinement. Methods like magic and strength, things that despite his genius Tal could not seem to handle. And that was in part due to his own poor judgment, he supposed. If he had stayed with Kiel just a little longer, he might have learned enough to be formidable. But as he was, only his smarts could help him. And he could think of no way out of his current situation.  
Kiel had an old, underground dungeon, devoid of any natural light. Only the flickering bulb above his head betrayed Kiel's interest in his prisoner. Most others would probably have been left to rot in the darkness. And they would have been left peacefully too. Tal was an exception. He was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, bound by chains Kiel himself had charmed, and his feet were fettered to the concrete floor. He was left dangling this way all night, and his wrists were beginning to tear where the cuffs chafed against them as he struggled for a comfortable position. He wasn't getting away, and his dread of seeing Kielbase once again was compounded by the pain of the damned chains. Just a taste of what was to come, he supposed.  
Where was Kiel? Why wasn't he there already, gloating? Tal was no easy prize, as nearly all of the underground could attest to, and Kielbase should have been ecstatic. He should have been admiring Tal's body, in that way of his in which he seemed to somehow be looking right through Tal's clothing, which always made him shudder. He hadn't acted on his desires, yet. He hadn't, but promised that he wouldn't, not until Tal desired it as well, as long as his beloved demonling did not run away. And when Tal did run away, he promised that if he came back nicely he would be gentle. Tal worried at what would happen if Kielbase wasn't gentle. Even with these thoughts, he somehow managed to fall asleep. 

He woke up blindfolded. What was the point of that? He was well aware of where he was; in Kielbase's dungeon, now, it seemed, fettered to the wall. He must have been moved while he slept.  
A hand hit the wall near his head, and he could feel Kielbase leaning in towards him, could feel the larger man's breath as it caressed his face, smell its sickly sweet stench.  
“You've been bad,” Kiel observed, as if he was just now witnessing the events of the past hundred years. “Oh, yes, you have been bad.”  
Kiel's free hand worked its way across Tal's chest, caressing his hard abdomen and lightly flicking a nipple, and withdrew from underneath Tal's tattered shirt. Kiel pulled the younger demon close, eliciting a whimper from Tal as his abused wrists grazed the cuffs.  
Kiel drew in more towards Tal, so that his body was pressed against Tal's own, and whispered, “You know how I'm going to punish you.” Kiel brushed his lips against Tal's earlobe, and began again to whisper dangerously into his ear in a raspy tone, “I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you like no one ever has before, and only I ever will again, and it's going to hurt like hell. But you're going to love it, and you're going to crave it, and whenever you think of killing an innocent person again you'll know what I can and will withhold, and you'll run back to me with your tail between your legs, and beg me to fuck you again. And I will, because I want you more than I've ever wanted anybody, and I've been too damn patient these past few hundred years. I'm going to claim you as mine.”  
Kielbase slowly began to unlock the cuffs that kept Tal suspended, and took the younger demon into his arms.


End file.
